Metal Gear Solid Bloodstain
by SolidSnake1295
Summary: Snake gets a leak on a safehouse built for the Patriots is active. A new mission, with some surprises up ahead. Chapter 4 FINALLY UPLOADED!!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything close to or identical to Metal Gear. They belong to Konami.  
I merely use the characters for mere enjoyment and because I have plenty of free  
time. Some characters mentioned in the story are strictly fiction. I believe in coincidences  
  
  
  
Janurary 26, 2008 Somewhere in the Sarah Desert  
  
" Ok, I'm at the center." " Is it deserted?" " Looks like. Weird. They'd leave some   
type of guard." " I don't like the feeling of this Snake." " Relax, Otacon. I"m searching the  
area." Solid Snake was in the middle of a desert plain, with two story buildings in each   
corner of a square area. The desert sand looked like an ocean of red and orange dye, and it was  
closed off by walls. Snake was searching the area, maybe for a sniper or an ace in combat. Or  
maybe even Metal Gear. Most of Metal Gear RAYS were destroyed, including Arsenal Gear. But  
a few M.G.Rs got away with the Russian mercenary army. Snake and Otacon had done a successful  
job of wiping out all RAYS and discovering the truth about the "Patriots." Eight years of hard  
work, thought Snake. " Aha. There you are." Snake spotted the sniper, on Tower 3. Lying low,  
he was smoking and didn't seem to notice him. " Bad move," thought Snake as he shot him with   
his own sniper in the head. " Ok, I just took out the sentry. Easy," said Snake. " Good, walk  
to the Level 4 door panel and walk into the base's hangar. Metal Gear RAY 1 should be in   
there. Destroy it with the Stinger Missile Launcher and get the hell out." " No problem."  
Snake did as he was told and walked in the hangar. The hangar was huge. ' Like the one in   
the tank, 7 years ago,' thought Snake. It was like deja vu. Snake got his Stinger and aimed.  
Direct hit in the center core, the "heart", of RAY 1. " Warning, chain reaction inside RAY 1.  
Everybody, exit the area!," boomed a male's voice.  
  
Snake quickly dropped the launcher and ran toward the door. As he did, a couple of armed Russian troops spotted him, and started shooting. Snake took cover behind a metal crate and took out his trusty silenced USP, and shot all five of the troops. He saw his chance and ran out the door. As he did, a ladder fell in front of him. " Get in!" yelled Otacan. The Hind-D type helicopter took off as fast as she could, while the base hangar exploded behind them, wiping out the last of all Metal Gears.  
  
The Hind was far up in the sky to be alerted by any danger. " We did it!" yelled Otacon. "Yeah" said Snake. Snake looked back at the once standing base. Something wasn't right. He looked more closely with his scope. " DAMN!" yelled Snake. " What's going on?" asked Otacon. " Punch it! NOW!" Otacon did as he was told. " Turn left!" As Otacon did, they barely missed a rocket. " Oh God!" yelled Otacon. " Shit! It was just like I thought!" " Snake, what was that?" asked Otacon. " Otacon, a fleet of five Harrier jets are following us. They all have rockets equipped. Auto target systems. We're gonna have to jump. At least I have to." " Snake, your a FOX-HOUND recruit, not James Bond!" " Otacon, you're gonna have to slow down, and go higher up in the sky." " Snake, a fall from this altitude and the speed of the Harriers will kill you." Snake didn't think about that. " It's age, Snake," said Otacon. Snake tried to think. ' Not enough time,' he thought. He quickly looked around the chopper. There was a sniper rifle, flash gernades, and a heavy equipped gatling gun. " Otacon, I'll use the gatling gun. I'm puuting on the headphones and whatever I say, you do. Got it?" " Got it Snake. Good luck." Snake placed the gatling gun on a holder. He screwed the nails down and shook the gun, making sure it was secure. He sat on the seat on which it was on the platform. " Ok Otacon. Take me out." " Got it." Otacon hit a green button, and the platform slowly started to slide out the door. It stopped, notifying Snake that it was secure. Snake was in mid-air. With nothing but sky to the left of him. The way his seat was postioned made him face the back of the chopper were he had a clear few of the Harriers. The wind blew ferociously at his face, but Snake made sure he had a wind-breaker shield on his face. Snake cocked the gun, and secured the chain of bullets. " Make every shot count, don't just shot everywhere. Aim for the cockpit and try to knock the pilot out. The gatling gun's bullets are strong enough to go through the glass. Good luck Snake," said Otacon. Snake postioned the gun and fired.  
  
  
  
METAL GEAR SOLID  
"Bloodstain"   
  
  
September 11, 2001 New York  
  
" Yes sir, I'll get on it right away." The man hung up his phone. " Asshole," he thought aloud. He sat there in his leather office chair, neatly next to his desk were files of "classified" info about some military past missions. To him, the past was the past.He was a neat dresser. He had on a white collar shirt, a black tie, black pants and an expensive jacket on his chair. His hair was washed back and held down by gel, and he had a gold watch and his wedding ring on. His office was in the corner on the 25th floor on one of the Twin Towers in New York. Painted dull white, his office had one golden brown door right in the middle of the wall opposite the windows. The left and right walls had two bookshelves covered with books and statues of tikkie gods and other things he thought looked cool. Between each shelve on each wall was pictures, more like copies, of pictures by Leonardo DiVinche. On the wall with the door, portraits of his family. He had a loving wife, pregnant with their third child, and two beautiful boys. He always wanted boys, at least two. Now he was ready for a girl, so was his wife. He, of course, was a Catholic. His phone rang. " Yes Janet?" he asked his secretary. " Sir, line 2. A man's voice. Never heard it before." ' Now that's weird,' he thought. " Put him through." He heard a beep in his phone.   
  
"Hello?" he asked. "I have come for you," said a man's voice through the other line.   
"Excuse me?" " Look out your window. Be my diversion," said the man's voice. He did as he was told and looked out the window. As he did, a look of shock came over his face. An airline plane was on a collision course to the building he was on. " Oh God." The man on the other line laughed, cold-heartily. " I hope your death comes quick, O'Raley. There ain't no mercy were you're going," said the man on the other line. The man in his office looked out the window and thought one thing: " My family, I'm sorry." The plane came zooming in, and the man in his office saw death before him.  
  
  
Feburary 25, 2008 11:24 a.m. New York City  
  
The streets were dirty. Traffic was a must, especially on working days. The yellow taxi cabs taking their customers to their destination, the busy people a mile away from their work walking on the streets, the constant beeping of cars exchanged between each other, the popluted smell of New York's atmosphere. Nothing's change in six to seven years. Society still is at it's best, new technology being made every day by some inventers to make life easier. All in all, it was your typical day at New York City. Were the Twin Towers used to be, there was a memorial. People "voted" for a memorial instead of new buildings replacing the old ones. To the people, it meant disrespect to the dead to build a new building over their bodies and blood. Nobody noticed the sudden incoming of the dark clouds full of rain. It began to pour, heavily though. " Ahh! Damn news!" some people said, since they didn't come prepared. In the middle of the crowd of frustrated people, was a man in a rain coat. People who passed him saw him as odd when they saw him wearing it. Now they knew why. The man was smoking a cigar, his traditional favorite was Marb., as he called it. A man at the age of thrity-eight, still fit, and had a military walk. 'New York, how long has it been?' he thought to himself. 'Since that thing, Arsenal Gear, huh? I never really did like politics.' The man had no name, but they referred to him as...Solid Snake. He rain coat was camouflage color, just like in the Marine Corps. He wore his traditional bandana, his hair the same length as always, and his rugged beard. He had a cell phone in his hand and dialed 12. " Hey?" picked up a man. " Otacon, why aren't we using Codec?" " Geez, Snake. We're going to get a burger, not do a mission And shut up about the technical info. These lines are always tipped." Snake was still used to being busy, but ever since their last mission at Sarah, it marked the end of their adventures. All of Metal Gears were destroyed. Snake still remembered how he took all five of those Harriers down. The gatling gun ran out before the fourth one, so he had to use his sniper rifle and be precise. He killed all of them off. Nothing seemed impossible for Snake. ' A legend' he thought to himself.   
  
Snake made it to a small independent restaurant called ' Joe's Legendary Burgers.' He saw Otacon there, again playing on his laptop. " Hey Snake," said Otacon as he noticed somebody sitting in front of him. " I already ordered." " Did you get what I like?" asked Snake. " Yep. Double cheese-bacon burger with extra onions and tomato, no ketchup and pickles." " You know me all to well Hal." " I've known you for almost a decade, Snake," said Otacon as he noticed their pick-up number being called. " I'll get it," said Otacon. Otacon went to the counter. He started fighting with the cashier saying he ordered onion rings but the cashier said if it's not on the reciept, you didn't. " BUT I PAID FIVE BUCKS MORE FOR THOSE DAMN RINGS!" kept yelling Otacon. Snake was getting embarrassed, and started getting up when a window popped up on Otacon's laptop. ' Huh, must be another damn ad,' thought Snake but he notice it was an IM(instant message) and it read: " Hello Snake, I have something for you." Snake instantly stopped on his tracks and looked around the area. Another message: " Don't worry, I'm not around." Snake read the message and sat down next to the laptop.  
  
ANIMELOVERGEEK(Otacon's on-line name): " Who the hell are you and how do you know I'm here?"  
MR.INFORMTIOUS: " Satellite pictures, Snake. Part of the world wibe web. Don't worry, I don't aim at killing you. I am writing to you via the internet to help you. Give you a leak on something........big."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " What is it?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " Interested now? Ok, place close attention. I made sure this connection isn't tapped. I got new info on something of historian past. You remember the Patriots? Well, it turns out that a new organization was built two years later. Democracy was failing miserable in America, so the current president, knowing of the Patriots, sent out an idea to open a new organization. Ironicly, it's called the Patriots Organization."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " Patriots Organization?"  
  
  
" Hey Snake, sorry it took so long....hey, what are you doing on my laptop?" Otacon returned from the front with all the food in a tray. " If you shut up, I'll tell you in a while."  
  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " Yeah, u heard me rite. It consists of fourteen people instead of twelve. And it runs the entire country. It makes all its war moves, laws, political advantages, everything the U.S. needs to run successfully. The president, the one back then, two of his friends, and eleven of the most intelligent minds the world has to offer run it. We know one of these is Russian, and two are German. The rest are all American. The Russian guy, his name is Ramius Gorklavichsy. Very sweet guy. He really wants world peace. But his blinded by lies from the other Patriot Organization leaders."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " Is that your new info?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " No, that's only half of it. It turns out the P.O. has a...leaker..... who leaked info outside the organization. According to him, the Patriots back then when they were alive, didn't want to be discovered. So, they payed workers to build a safehouse. But, this safe house is clever hidden. Away from society, complete. Almost like it's not there, but it is."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " what r u getting 2?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " I'm getting there. Anyways, the Patriots got the world's most best construction workers around, and intelligent minds. And they builded their safehouse. But, if they were ever to get discovered, they made sure that their safehouse was carefully hidden....under the New York Harbor."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " No way. That's impossible."  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " Is it? Really? You forgot who the Patriots were, Snake. They made everything impossible, possible. They built their safehouse under New York Harbor. They built with heat absorbing metal extremely rare in the U.S. and covered it with sand. A clever hidden tube was covered by the sand, but, it is easily detected by a special type of metal seeker. They say that type of metal gives out a rare scent pickable by, guess what? Dolpihins. No joke, Snake. These guys knew what they were doing. And if worse comes to worse, they could always hide. But, this safehouse wasn't only meant to be a safehouse, it was also meant to hold Arsenal Gear."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " R u telling me that Arsenak Gear was planned before the 1900s?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " YES! Exactly, Snake. But the house never got used, and the project was moved to the 'Big Shell.' It is still there, the safhouse, and quite useful."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " So what's the leak lead all to?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " We think someone is using the safehouse and is building something there under everyone's noses. And we want you to go check it out."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " And what makes you think I'll help you?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " Weren't you the one who said you were fighting for the future? Well, the future is at stake right now. Snake, the world needs your help again."  
  
  
" Snake, I'll break into the Pentagon's main computer to see if this guys' right." " He makes sense to me," said Snake. " Otacon, how fast can you do that?" " Less then an hour, depeneding if their security got heavier."  
  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " So Snake, what's it gonna be?"  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " The world needs me again.........well, I'm here for it. By the way, how can we contact you?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " You have a Codec, rigth? My frequency is 141.77. Contact me when ever you want. Snake, save the world, one more time."  
ANIMELOVERGEEK: " I will. By the way, who are you? Really?"  
MR.INFORMITIOUS: " I can't reveal that......yet. When the time's right."  
MR.INFORMITIOUS SIGNED OUT  
  
" Snake.....you really think this is a valuable leak?" " We have taken leaks before, and they always are right. Get working on discovering the truth, Otacon." " Got it. Let's go to my place. My main computer is home."  
  
  
Otacon's house 12:04 p.m.  
  
Otacon turned on his computer. Pentium 4, with the most expensive and best internet money can buy. Otacon got working to see if the leak was valuable. Two hours later, after Snake finished his lunch and watched t.v, Otacon came into the living room. " I'm not quite sure, but there seems to be some type of info there correct. Apparently, there saying there is a safehouse, but not where." " You want me to go check it out, New York Harbor I mean?" " The info's there Snake, not just enough. Well, it looks like our 'vacation' is over. Back to saving the world." " For a future," said Snake. This info was valuable, and the rest of it emailed by MR.INFORMITIOUS told more. Some how, Snake thought, this can lead to a new type of mass destruction weapons. Maybe a new Metal Gear.  
" Ready Snake?" Snake was thirty-eight, a clone a "Big Boss." His rep, at CIA and FBI and, well, the U.S. government was: " The man that makes the impossible possible." " Yeah, I'm ready." " Good, I'll get the equipment in less then two days. In the mean time, stay here in my apartment. Looks like we're back in business."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: " well, what ya think? This story will explain Red Winter's purpose later on. Please mind my grammar, nobodys perfect. Trust me, later on it'll be R material. I hoped you liked it. Send any personal comments to songoku79@juno.com. I hope you guys don't diss me because I mentioned the horrible attack on Sep. 11. Trust me, I like many others was traumtized. I truly believe we should build a memorial. It'll fit later into the story. Oh, and to the victims of Sep. 11, God bless you and help through through the trauma of losing a loved one. This is SolidSnake1295 signing out." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Gear or any other byproduct. I merely use the characters because I think MGS ROCKS!!!!! However, the storyline is mine and I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't take that away from me. And if by weird twist of fate my storyline is similar or exact to somebody's elese's, I am sorry. But other than that.............uhh yeah.  
  
  
METAL GEAR SOLID  
"Bloodstain"  
Chapter 2  
  
  
February 26, 2008 New York City Otacon's Apartment 9:35 p.m.  
  
Snake waited on Otacon's couch. He yawned a lazy one. Snake had been sitting on that couch for over five hours, and Snake had a butt cramp. He got a call from Otacon a few minutes ago saying he had everything and was ready to go to work. Otacon's apartment was a messy one. The floor was wooden all around. Otacon bought some plain brown carpets to make the floor look interesting, but only kept one in the middle of his living room. The living room connected with the kitchen, and a small hall which at the end had Otacon's bedroom, and on the left of the wall in the hall was a small bathroom with a shower/tub in it. Snake's never been in Otacon's bedroom, and he thanked God for it. The walls were painted with a mix of jade green and navy blue. It made the living room seem gloomy, with one large leather couch fitted for six people to sit on, and a 12 by 10 inch t.v. which seemed odd to Snake. The one brown carpet in the place was in the middle of the living room with a coffee table on top of it. Clothes were all over the place, on the couch, which Snake had removed, on the coffee table, in the hall, and what scared Snake the most, in his kitchen counter. The kitchen had a stove connected with a microwave on top of it, and black a refrigerator that made ice.  
  
" Damn it, when is he gonna get here?" asked Snake to himself. A click came from the door, which was located behind the couch. Snake got up from the couch and got Otacon's Beretta 9mm gun, silenced of course and fully loaded with an extra magazine in Snake's pocket. He went next to the door on the side when the door opens will cover him. The door opened, and a tall man walked in.   
" FREEZE!" yelled Snake. The man freaked and dropped a bag of groceries. " Damn it Snake! You just keep trying to wet my pants again, huh?" Snake gave a small laugh.   
  
" Sorry Otacon. Old habits."  
" Well, it's a good one. Especially in New York."  
" Did you get the supplies?"   
  
" Of course! I got you a new silencer for your USP and SOCOM. Now you can use both of them against enemies. Of course, we'd still be going stealth, so I got you a M9 silenced. We don't know who's in there, Snake. And I don't think we'd want to shoot at our side, the U.S. And, I got you a metal detector. Supposely, the metal the Patriot's used for the safehouse is gone. That type of metal was never seen again."  
  
" The Patriots must of used it all," said Snake.  
" Anyways," continued Otacon, " the metal was called Coliberisus. The weird scent that it gives out is nitrogen scent. It smells like it, but it isn't. I think that's why fish are attracted to it. Any ways, this small pocket metal detector should help. Magazines, grenades, stun g., chaff g., and cigars."   
  
" Thanks," said Snake. As soon as he saw the cigar pack, he snatched it away from Otacon's hand. He neeeded a smoke.  
" Uhhhh... you're welcome. And, your old suit, newly made I might add, from that tanker episode. I made sure that they installed the stealth camouflage in the suit. Push this button," Otacon indicated a small blue button pad on the suit's left hip, " and you should be invisible. Be careful Snake. The thing wears off easily because of the battery, and if you knock into somebody, it might come off. Not always though, but you'll still have to depend on your stealth moves. And your bandana." Otacon got from his pocket a blue bandana.  
" No tricks this time?" asked Snake.  
" Sorry Snake. No more videogames," said Otacon.   
" So, when will you wire me?"  
" Right now Snake. Just get in your suit before. And we'll be off. I hope you got plenty of rest."  
" I got so much, my ass hurts." Otacon gave a laugh. Snake started walking towards Otacon's bathroom. Inside, he took off all his clothes minus his underwear, and put on the skin tight suit.   
  
He got out and Otacon had a needle ready. Snake stood next to Otacon has he stuck the needle in Snakes neck. " There. Now you have Codec. Same frequency as before. And I'll be able to keep track of you."  
" And our ride?" Snake could see Otacon had everything ready.  
" I rented a Honda Civic 2002. You'll have to put on the raincoat cause it's raining. I'll drive you to the Harbor. Under Dock 2's bridge, I hid the scuba equipment. Put it on and start swimming. Eventually after you hit a depth of 50 feet, you'll have to use the M.D. and search for the door yourself. I'll explain everything else after you get in." Otacon sighed. " Ready?"  
" More than ever before. Let's go"  
  
  
February 27, 2008 12:01 a.m. New York Harbor  
  
A blue little Civic passed security and entered the New York Harbor. It was foggy and it was cold. Temperatures showed 40 degrees F. Snake didn't seem to shake, but deep down he was freezing. Otacon, before they left, injected a shot to Snake with some namomachines that will keep him warm and that ice cold water couldn't freeze him. ' Just like in Shadow Moses,' thought Snake when Otacon injected him with the shot. They arrived directly in front of Dock 2. It was so foggy Snake couldn't see a thing. Snake took of his raincoat, it stopped raining two minutes after they left.   
" Snake, if you need any help, contact me by Codec. The frequency is-" Otacon was cut off by Snake.  
" Yeah, I know. 140.96, right?"  
" Yeah, that's right," said Otacon.  
" So, where is all the gear?"  
" It's exactly under the dock. Snake, good luck."  
" Take care Otacon." Snake and Otacon did their handshake, and gave each other a friendly hug. It was time to save the world again. The problem was.........how advance did the world get after their last mission? Snake might not be coming back this time, this mission had so many empty holes. Both Otacon and Snake didn't know if they'd live to see another day.  
  
Snake walked down the hill the dock was built on and Otacon entered the blue Civic and drove off. Snake found all the gear: an air tank, under water goggles and night goggles, thermal goggles, the metal detector, gas mask, and the suit that will keep him warm under the water. Snake put all this on in five minutes. A see-through type case that was water tight held inside the night goggles and all his other equipment. Snake kept the thermal goggles and metal detector, which Otacon said were water proof, on his suit on a belt. Snake put on his flippers and jumped in the water.  
  
It was dark. Snake, even with his water goggles on, couldn't see anything. He switched his thermal goggles. He saw red, but he could see some type of fish figures. Snake decided he'd keep on the thermal googles. 'It's better then seeing in the dark,' he thought. He kept swimming downward. Fifty is a lot to go under. Even though it seem like it, it was a lot for the human body to take. The deeper you go, the more water pressure pounds at your body. Snake noticed, though, as he got deeper, he didn't feel anything. 'Otacon must of made a pressure-proof suit. He's real smart. He could do anything with the technology we have today,' Snake thought. Snake checked his wrist band which Otacon gave to him. It told how deep you were going. The watch took the pressure from the water and calculated how deep you were, which was good because Snake hated math, even though he is pretty smart. Thirty feet. Snake kept swimming. He wondered why Otacon didn't give him an underwater flashlight. Seemed easier. 'Sometimes,' he thought, 'Otacon makes everything more complicated then it needs to be.' Snake kept swimming, passing the time remembering the women he never had a chance with. Snake wasn't made for a relationship, he realized in the past. He was a good flirter though. Snake started to see the ground. He checked his watch, fourty-five point five feet. 'Good,' he thought. Snake landed his feet on the underwater ground and took out his M.D. He started searching for the hatch. He went north, cold. He went south, cold too. Then he turned west. Warm. Snake started walking to his right and soon found that hatch. He rubbed the sand off of it. It was a round, circular gray hatch with a logo of an eagle and an oak tree with the American flag behind them and the words "Patriots" on it. He saw what seemed to be a handle and pulled on it. The hatch opened and immediately sucked in all the water it can as the vacuum of space would if you broke a window of a shuttle out there. Snake started swimming, careful to close the hatch door behind him.  
  
Snake was illuminated by lights. He was in what looked like a plastic, long tube, and the lights were outside the tube. The tube seemed to go down, and then took a sharp turn to the left, and then it went straight to another hatch. This hatch, though, was protected by a camera. Snake was swimming downards. He noticed a laser at the end of the downward part of the tube. He went through it, and his uneasiness was taken off as he noticed the laser was a trigger for water suckage. Slowly the water in the tube started to sink. When the water was completely gone, he took off his flippers and placed on his boots, or shoes. Snake wasn't sure. He took of his wet suit and the goggles. He got the clear case off his back and took out his guns and placed one on each side of his hip. He kept the M9 in his hand, but Snake had an extra gun holder on his back if he got tired of caring it. The goggles were hanging on his belt in front of him. He put the water goggles, the wet suit, and the flippers in the case which he'd get rid of later on. The grenades on his chest, also the magazines. And Snake put on his bandana. Snake placed the cigars in his only pocket on his chest. He got the M9 in his left hand and a chaff on his right. He noticed the camera going right and left. He bent down and called Otacon.   
  
" Good. So we're connected," said Otacon.  
"There's a camera in front of me, and a laser trigger hatch. It looks like it has to ID a solider in order to let him through."  
"I'll try to break into the hatch's computer system. Look at the hatch. What number is printed on it?"  
Snake looked hard at the door. "12AS956Q."  
"Ok, thanks Snake," said Otacon.  
  
Snake waited for the signal, even though he didn't know what it was. A sudden long beep went of, a quite one. The camera's light flickered off, and the hatch opened. It went staight to its right. Snake placed his chaff on his chest, and grabbed his M9 on both hands. He walked through the hatch.  
  
Room 1A 0133 hours Military time. 12:32 a.m. Eastern time.  
  
The room looked like an enterance hall. The walls were covered by metal, and the floor wooden. A room which connected to a hall straight ahead of Snake, opposite the hatch. The room was 11 by 12 feet, 10 feet high. Snake placed the case back on his back, and started walking towards the end of the hall. Another hatch waited for him.  
  
Conference Hall  
  
Snake enterd a large room, the Patriot's Conference Hall. The hall was 50 feet high, and 100 by 100 fet wide. It had one round table, about the circumfrance of 18 feet. It had twelve chairs evenly stretched out around the circular wooden table, with the Patriot's logo in the middle. Around the perimeter were support beams all around, about five feet away from the walls. Enough for guards to walk around the perimeter. Snake had no radar this time. He'd just have to relay on his hears and eyes. He quickly walked behind a pillar and looked around the hall. He saw four guards in the middle of the hall, near the table. He saw two more walking behind the pillars. He took a good look at the guards. They had Russian suits and equipment on! Silenced AK-74u's and a pistol on their left hip, a radio on their back, and masks over their faces. Snake was now convinced he was against the Russians again. But, that weren't Gurlokyvich men. Their uniforms were red, instead of the orange. Blood red. Snake pondered on this, but quickly snapped out of it when he noticed a guard yell, " Hey, who's over there?" Snake quickly went behind the beam. As the guard came around, Snake grabbed him by the neck and choked him. The guard fell to the floor unconscious. The other guard at the table called out to his comrade. " Marcko, are you ok?" The other guard started walking toward the beam Snake was near. He didn't want to set the alarm so early. He quickly jumped out of the beam and shot. It was so brief, the guard wasn't sure if he was shot. He looked down at his chest and noticed the dart on him. Before he could do anything, he collapsed, unconscious as well.  
  
The two guards walking around behind the support beams started walking towards Snake. He knew he couldn't take on two at the same time without getting shot. He decided to waste a magazine. He threw it in the middle of the hall. The guards heard it and all remaing four went to the middle. Snake looked across the hall. There was another door at the end. He started running around behind the beams, making sure no one saw him. The guards saw that it was a magazine. Then, they noticed only four of them in the middle. " Where's Marcko and Alek?" asked one. The two guards that were walking around the perimeter started walking towards were Snake knocked out those two guards. They saw both of them knocked out. They kicked both of them and they instantly waoke. " Falling asleep on the job. You deserve to get shot," said one of the guards. This was enough time for Snake to get to the other side and cross the door.  
  
Computer Analyization Room  
  
The room's walls were metal, but were covered with wires of blue, yellow, green, and red together in a curl. Computers lined together all around. The room was empty, and Snake entered it with caution. He slowly walked inside, gun at hand. He stride to his left, peeking at the corner of the hall which entered the room. He looked, and then jumped out, pointing his gun straight ahead of him. Once he was sure no one was around, he called Otacon.  
  
" Otacon," answered Hal.  
"Otacon, I'm at a computer room."  
" Great! Go to one of the computers and search if the have any files about what the have stationed there."  
  
Snake looked around, and sat next to a computer next to a corner of the wall opposite the hatch. He logged in and typed in the password: Patriots. Error. Patriots Organization. Error. Snake thought long and hard. SOmething...... Arsenal Gear. Error. He had to think. What was the one thing people said not to do with a password? Snake typed in: POMG. Correct. Snake smiled to himself. He was a hacker too. POMG standed for 'Patriot's Organization Metal Gear.' Files started to stream down the screen like a waterfall. Then a window popped up. There was two files on the screen, and a porno wallpaper. The two files covered the women's nipples. Snake was trying hard not to be amused. He opened the file that said "Bloodstain." The other file was "Hardrive C." A window popped up with a ten icons. All were documents, and in date order. The first was titled "P.I.P." The second to the fifth one was "Creation 1-4." The sixth one was "Analyze," the seventh "Experiments," and the last three were "Completion." Snake opened the first one. "P.I.P." standed for "Project in Progress." It stated what the porject "Bloodstain" was about. Snake read on and on. When he reached the bottom, he read in horror: " And so, with the data of this new project, which will change war games forever, this new type of mechanical 'suit' will be specialy made for the RRLA, and the 'suits' will be called Metal Gear Fox. This type of MG will be one step into our project 'Bloodstain.' MGF will be everything the past Metal Gears were, and more. But was is porject 'Bloodstain?' The project, codenamed 'OP#: 23BF6A' will eliminate the Patriot's Organization." 'So,' Snake thought, ' they're planning to kill off the members of P.O. But for what purpose? And who is RRLA?'   
  
Suddenly, the hatch door opened, and three men in uniform started running with Aks, and Snake had nowhere to hide.  
  
  
Author's Note: " There. Chapter 2. Hope y'all liked it. I tried very hard to mak C.2 more exciting then the first chapter. Please mind my grammar. Nobody is purfect. Anyways, since I'm out on Xmas break, I'll be writing more about Bloodstain. I'll mention some of the things not clear yet later on furture stories. I'd like to thank Blackraven. I don't know ya, but thank you. You were the only person who read both of my stories, "Bloodstain" & "Red Winter," and told me they were both good. Thank you, because of you, I'm writing on. Tell your friends about this story. To everyone else who R&R me, I thank you to. You guys are the reason I'm still writing. Be patient. Chapter 3 coming soon. This is SolidSnake1295 signing out." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't Metal Gear Solid. I don't even own the damn game! How insulting is that! I do owe Metal Gear Solid the Game, but now part 2. I guess I'm still waiting for Metal Gear Solid Substance for the PS2. Oh well. Anyways, I don't own MGS or anything else. The story plot is mine however, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't steal that from me. New rules. When you see ***** before a paragraph, it means exact time only through the eyes of someone else. Got it?  
  
  
METAL GEAR SOLID  
"Bloodstain"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
February 27, 2008 Patriot's Safehouse Computer Analyzation Room 12:45 a.m. Eastern Time 0145 M.T.  
  
" Quickly, in here. I heard something." Snake was in the middle of reading a document on something call "OP#:23BF6A." Otherwise know as "Bloodstain." When Snake was reading this, the hatch door opened and three men in uniform entered. But, there uniform was different from the guards in the Conference Hall. They had bullet-proof shield glass, bullet-proof vest and helmet. They were the special Clearing Officers, Snake knew that the moment he saw them enter. Snake looked around, but found no place to hide. He then remembered the stealth button Otacon put on his suit. He quickly pushed the pad like button and disappeared. The guards entered the room.  
  
"Nothing here. Must be rats," said guard one.  
"But the Conference guards said they saw something in there," said guard two.  
Guard three spoke."It does strike me as curious. Still there isn't---wait a minute. Look. A computer's on."  
  
The guard pointed at the computer Snake was on. Snake pushed on the keypad alt.F4 and the window on which the document was on vanished. The guards then went "Wwwwoooooooh." They saw the naked wallpaper on the computer. " Now that is one fine-" he was cut off by a knock out blow by Snake.  
"What was that?" aske guard three. Guard one was knocked out. " Quickly, turn on your light on the gun," ordered guard two to guard three. He did as he was told and switched on the light. The light went to the floor were guard one was knocked out. " Oh God!" The guard then shined his light were Snake was at, and produced a shadow. The guards saw the shadow and quickly knew what happened.  
  
Guard two picked up his radio. "We have an intruder in the computer room on the 1st floor using stealth, send back up unit 3."  
Another mans voice boomed on the other line. "Roger guard 23b. Decending back up unit 3 down towards you."  
  
Guard three was already shooting at the shadow of Snake. 'DAMN!' he thought, 'how could I have been so careless?' The guard lost Snake's shadow. Snake took out his silenced USP, held it on his left hand, and his silenced SOCOM and held that in his right hand. He placed the M9 on his back gun holder. He shot the lights that illuminated the room two at a time. The room went completely dark except for the fact the guard still had his light on. Snake shot guard three's hand, which dropped his gun and gave out an " ARGH!" "What happened?" asked guard two. "He shot all the lights and my hand!" They heard another shot, quick and it sounded like a whisp of wind. "He's using a silencer on his gun." Guard two attempted to turn on his light. "He also took out my light." Snake couldn't help but smile. He still got it. Guard two, out of fear, started shooting franticlly around the room. The only illumination was the fire bursting out of the AK. A bullet hit Snake, more like scraped, on his left hip. It destroyed the stealth button. Snake was still in stealth, but the battery slowly drained away, and Snaked was no longer invisible. Still, since it was dark, the guards couldn't see him. Snake still had the advantage and put on his thermal goggles.  
  
  
*************************  
  
Unit 3's squad leader led his group throug the Conference Hall. The last remaining three, since the other three guards were the ones that went into the Computer Room, were surprised to see them and worried about their comrades. " Unit 3, Squad Leader speaking. Approach with extreme caution. Intruder suspected to be in stealth. Put on thermal goggles." The unit was exactly five men, in special uniforms. Instead of the red ones the guards used, they had on green ones, with bullet proof shields, vest, and pads. It was nearly impossible to knock them down. And they always got the job done. The unit's leader was at the age of fourty, a former General in submarine warfare. He was the cause of a recent terrorist attack on Germany. He killed his political officer, who was found to be an American imperialist, and attacked Germany with a high powered Vulcan missile. He was a hero in Russia. But, the attack had an affect on the old general. After the attack, he got off and went to Germany. They had hit the nation's capital, and killed everyone within a 30 mile radius. He saw the little children who were playing in their school playgrounds, dead. Swimming in a pool of their own blood. He, after that, was always cautious about shooting someone. His mind would go mad at the mere thought of taking more lives. He proofed that Russians had sympathy.  
  
He walked up to the hatch that was labeled 'Computer Analyzation Room.' He straighten his back to the wall, next to the hatch. Another man behind him, and the other three on the opposite side of the hatch. The leader nodded, and the first three men on the opposite side of him walked up the hatch and slowly started to walk in. They heard the screams of the guards, and feared the worst for them.  
  
*************************  
  
Snake saw that the guards were going crazy. He aimed his USP and shot guard two on his arm, handicapping it. The guard yelled in pain, placed his AK in his other hand, and continued shooting. Snake kept running around the room, dodging the bullets. The guard had destroyed most of the computers, but Snake made sure he didn't destroy the one he was on. He kept playing with the guard yelling " Over here" and making him shot in the direction he heard Snake's voice. Snake saw that the guard finally ran out of ammunition, and called Otacon.  
  
"Otacon, I have a computer here with files on something called 'Bloodstain.'"  
"Ok Snake. I'll hack into it and download the files."  
  
Snake looked at the computer screen. He saw what seemed like a anti-hacker system. Snake heard Otacon over Codec. " Oh no you won't." And then, after Otacon hacked in, " My word!" " Saw the wallpaper huh?" asked Snake with a smile. Later on, another screen popped up saying 'Download Complete.'  
  
"There Snake. I'll read the documents. Take care"  
  
Suddenly, a noise from behind made Snake jump. The hatch door opened and five men dressed differently from the original guards came in. He noticed they had on thermal goggles.  
  
*******************************  
  
" Ahhh! There ya are!" The guards came in, with the leader behind three men. They saw a man with, what seemed to be two silenced guns in his hands, stand there. The man quickly ran behind the corner has the guards started shooting their M4 machine guns. The intruder jumped out and shot the first guard in front of the line of five men. The front guard fell to the floor, dead. " That's impossible, nobody as shot one of us and kill one with just one shot," said the guard behind the now dead front man. "He was probably careless, and didn't have his shield up. His loss. Quickly, get that man!" yelled the unit's leader. The intruder quickly jumped behind the corner of the wall. The guards were stuck in the hall that ran into the room. They noticed a type of ball bounce against the walls of the hall. "Grenade!" yelled one of the unit's guards. They all kneeled down and put their shields up. " A dud!" yelled another guard. The intruder smiled to himself. He threw a stun grenade, which takes ten seconds more then a regular grenade. The new ones at least. The unit's leader at the same time remembered this info. He yelled out:  
"It's a stun grenade!" Too late. The grenade went off, and the other two in front of the line were knocked out. The intruder quickly jumped out and shot the two knocked out guards. Dead. This is when the unit's leader started to worry. He looked to the man behind him. "Quickly, give me your grenade." "Yes sir," he said. He handed him a grenade from his hip and gave it to his leader. The unit's leader pulled of the pin and threw it right next to the intruder.  
  
*******************************  
  
Snake noticed the grenade come up to him and quickly kicked it back. It bounced against the walls of the hall and blew up between him and the last two remaining guards. The blast didn't affect either of them, but it knocked them off their feet. Snake jumped out of the corner and shot off all his rounds at the guards. The guards put up their shields but the one in front's shield cracked a bit. Snake reloaded his guns with a nine round magazine and started shooting again. Finally, the guard's shield completely broke and all that was left was his body armor.  
  
********************************  
  
The unit's, more like the the last man's leader, shield broke. He was now open. Two bullets hit him in the exact spot on his chest. Whoever this guy was, he was a master marksman. The third and fourth shot finally went through his bullet proof vest. The feeling of the sharp, burning metal going through his skin and in his chest made him give a grunt. He felt his blood quickly oozing out, and he started to feel faint. The feeling of his legs left him, and he fell to the floor. He started breathing heavily, and coughed blood. But since he was wearing a mask, the blood stuck to his mouth. He smelled his own blood, and his vision started to haze. The blood pouring out of his chest slowly started to make a puddle of red water on the ground. Suddenly, he saw quick flashbacks of his life. His childhood. The first time he met a girl and fell in love. When he and that girl had love. When he killed innocent lives. That's when he realized he was going to die. It didn't hit him when those bullets hit. Survival of the fittest, he remembered his science teacher in the eigth grade told him. Even the intruder needed to survive. He suddenly lost air, and he couldn't breath. Everything around him was turning black. And his last thought was of those innocent people he killed years ago.  
  
*******************************  
  
Snake saw that the shooting stopped. He noticed that the three original guards who came in to check on the room were dead. Must of caught a couple of flying bullets, thought Snake. He slowly poked his head out of the corner and noticed there was only one guard left. He was looking down at his, what looked to Snake, like his captain or family relative. Snake started walking out of the corner that protected him so. The silenced SOCOM was on his back holdster and he held his USP on both hands, keeping aimed straight at the last guards head. The guard seemed to shake himself from out of his world and looked at Snake. He quickly picked up his gun and pulled the trigger. It was empty. The guard kept pulling the trigger, in a hopeless attempt to stay alive. He started to shake. Snake walked up to him. He put his gun upto his, resting on the guards forehead. A silent whisp of air went by, left as quick as it came. Blood pourd out of the guards head, as he slowly fell to the ground. Snake just watched him fall and die. When the body finally fell to the cold floor, Snake bent down and stripped him of any extra items he may use in the future. It's a war, he thought to himself. It's either you or him. Still, Snake's thoughts did not comfort him. He still felt guilty about killing every single man in the room. But when you're on a battlefield, you do anything to survive. Snake called Otacon on the Codec.  
  
"So, did you download everything?" asked Snake.  
"Sure did. Weird though. There are bits and pieces of info missing."  
"Probably for classified personnal," thought Snake aloud.  
"Whatever the cause," said Otacon," all I understood was that their is some type of big op going on. Something that could completely destroy all of North America. Apparently, a new type of Metal Gear is only part of this big operation. This op is basically to overtake the U.S. I'll tell ya more after I read more. So, how'd you do in your battle? I can see your still alive. Well, whatever. I need you to go in deeper of the base and see what else we discover. All to many times we've taking hints without knowing crap. We still are blindfolded in here. Good luck Snake." And otacon hanged up.  
  
1:00 a.m. 0200 M.T.  
  
Snake cleaned room. He drag the bodies to the end of the room, all neatly stacked up at a corner. The lights were out completely. Snake had on his thermal goggles. He looked around the room, searching for another way out. At the end of the room, opposite the hatch connected to hall were he entered, was another hall with not a hatch, but a automatic sliding door. It said 'Lv.1 Engine Room.' Snake looked at it, and cursed the world for their technology. He knew he had to get a Lv.1 card, but didn't know were. Suddenly, as he was thinking were the card might be, he heard a ringing in his ear. Someone was calling him by Codec. Snake answered the call.  
  
"A Level 1 security card is in a computer harddrive, cleverly hidden as a floppy disk," said a man. He wasn't using transmission, but he wasn't hiding his voice either. But he still kept his face hidden.  
"Who are you?" asked Snake.  
"You, of all people, should know who you're speaking to," answered the man. He had a hint of an Russian accent.  
"Mr.Informitious?" asked Snake.  
"Glad to hear you remember," answered the man.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"I want to see what, as you already discovered, this 'Bloodsatin' is. And I want to see the RRLA fall."  
"The RRLA?" asked Snake.  
"Yes. The Russian Rebirth Liberation Army. A big terrorist group in Mother Russia."  
"Why hasn't the news mention this?"  
"Russia as kept this secret to itself. The RRLA is trying to destroy Russia."  
"I thought they were the 'Rebirth' army, like in the name."  
"They're trying to make a new Russia with a better government, and make it a whole again."  
"What does the RRLA have in common with 'Bloodstain?' Are they running this whole op?"  
"You're smarter then you look, Snake. Yes, what you say is a fact. But they, the army that is, are just servants of a bigger purpose."  
"What do you mean?" asked Snake, now getting interested in the subject.  
"They are being commanded by a big leader. He hid for some years. I was tracking him down, trying to figure out what he was up to. I have a degree in analyzing. For almost five years he was working hard at taking over and controlling the RRLA. He has cleverly deceived them, making them think that they will reborn Russia, though he can care less about his homeland."  
"Ocelot," thought Snake out loud.  
"Yes. He is behind all this."  
"What's his purpose with this op?" asked Snake.  
"I don't know. That's why I'm here."  
"Your in the safehouse. I know because you are not using burst transmission. Still, where are you?"  
There was a pause. Then Mr.Informitious answered: "Inside the engine room."  
Then he hung up.  
  
Snake stood their in thought, thinking of what his mysterious friend just said. Then he rethought that: can Snake call him a 'friend?' He shook himself, coming back to the world. He remembered Mr.Informitious telling him about the security card in a computer. He looked around. Almost all of the computers, which Snake counted to around ten, were destroyed save prehaps two or three. He check the last three, and on his the last one he found the only floppy disk in the whole room. He walked up to the door and slid the card in a card slot next to the door. The door automaticaly opened and Snake walked inside the next room.  
  
Engine Room 1:10 a.m 0210 M.T.  
  
The noise made Snake thought how come he didn't hear it in the Computer Room. The room was tall, wide, and freakishly big, thought Snake. The room was incredibly noisy, brown with a hint mixture of grey painting, and not well guarded. Snake picked up back in the Computer Room one of the radios the guards used. He thought it might be useful. There were four big generators. They were water runned, like four big mills on a river. The height of the room was exactly four stories high. Each story up there were rails that circled the square room. There at least two guards per story, so that nothing can be missed, or an intruder unseen. Snake knew this was bad. The hatch door was located on the second floor, and it went inside the wall three feet deep, so Snake was still under cover begind a corner; the hatch door was in the corner. The engines were on the bottom level, and only one guard was there. Snake looked around and saw two guards on the floor he was on. Snake took out his M9 and placed his guns on the hip holdsters.   
  
There were pillars that went from the floor to the ceiling, and the room was square, 100 by 100 feet. Every ten feet a pillar was placed. Ten pillars were across each wall. Snake ran across the room to the first pillar straight ahead from the hatch. He straighten his back against the wall of the pillar. His M9 felt cold at the touch of his hands. He knew he was open, and eventually he'll be spotted. Damn those guards for shooting his stealth! thought Snake. The two guards on the floor he was on started to slowly walk were Snake was at. He'd hate doing it, but he'd have to risk a fight. He put away his M9 on his back and took out his two silenced guns, locked and loaded. He awaited the guards, who seemed to take forever to walk over were he was. They soon turned the corner and Snake just stood there, silence and unmoving. The two guards eventually stopped, right in front of Snake. They looked at him. and he just smiled. He placed his two guns behind each head, and smacked his guns against there spine. They both fell forward, face first. In mid air, half way through falling, Snake placed his guns against their heads, quick as thunder, and shot them. They were dead before they hit the ground.   
  
Their blood made a puddle of blood. But since the pillars were so near the edge of the rail sidewalk, the blood of the two fallen guards slowly oozed over the side. On the bottom level the one guard walked right under the falling blood drops. He felt something warm, like warm milk, hit his face. The blood staind his mask. He looked up, and saw little dark drops fall. The lighting in the room was very dim, that's why the guards didn't noticed Snake much because he didn't move and because their heads were down and the lights were dim. The guard stuck his hand out and let a drop fall on his glove. He looked at it. He took off the glove of his left hand and touched the drop. His index finger was red. "Blood." He looked up. Taking his radio, he pushed the talk button. " Guard 24b on floor two, were are you?" No response. Snake didn't hear the voice on the stolen radio. Each room had different frequencies for the guards. "Why don't you respond?" the guard asked again. At that moment, the guard on the bottom floor knew what happened. He heard the news of an intruder, but didn't expect he'd survive Unit 3. The guard was about to call the back-up unit 2, but Snake noticed the blood flowing over the side. He looked over the rail and saw the guard with a radio in his hand. He pointed the silenced USP, aiming his laser at the guards hand. The guard noticed the laser on his right hand. He followed it, for it was slowly climbing up his chest and it stopped at his forehead. The guard saw the man above him. Snake looked at him. The guard for a moment saw his eyes, pale and empty of feelings. Yet he got a glimpse of happiness in his eyes. A glint. The guard smiled under his mask, and Snake smiled as well. Blood poured out of the guards head on the back.   
  
The guards on the third level, however, had on thermal goggles because of the dim lighting on the floor. Every now and again they looked down on the lower levels. But as guard one of the third floor looked down, he saw two motionless bodies on the second floor, and one standing. He didn't seem to look his way. He called the two guards on the floor he was. "There is an intruder on the second basement in the Engine Room. Look down. He killed three men. Calling back-up Unit 2." For some odd reason, the radio seemed to be jammed. No response came back to the guard. "Damn! They must of started the radio silence." Snake looked up and saw the guard one of the third floor was looking at him. Why didn't he call a back up unit? wondered Snake. The guard however, thought different. He raised up his AK and started shooting. The bullets barely missed Snake, and he jumped behind the pillar as to hide from the bullets. The other two guards at the third floor started running towards guard one. "Why are you shooting?" asked guard two. "There is an intruder on the second floor. He has killed three men. Radio silence has commenced."  
  
"Really? Damn!" said guard three.  
Guard two spoke: "I'll take Alex and go down to the second floor." He was pointing to the guard next to him.  
"So it is decide. I'll keep him covered from here," said guard one. The other two guards nodded and started walking to a hatch. Snake peeked over the pillar.   
  
He saw the two guards walking away from guard one. A thought crossed Snake's mind: 'Shit! There coming over here, to the lower level. What am I gonna do?' Snake noticed guard one not watching him but looking at the two guards leaving the third floor. Snake saw this chance and ran across to the next third pillar. Guard one turned around and started looking at the pillar he thought Snake was on. Suddenly, a bullet hit him in the hand, making him let go of his gun and let it drop to the floor. Lucky, the gun was on safety and didn't let go some bullets. The guard yelled out in pain, blood pouring out the guard's hand. Suddenly, the hatch door on the second floor were Snake was on opened, and the two guards ran outside the hatch. Snake quickly jumped out the corner of the pillar and shot off all his rounds. All the bullets hit both bodies, blood splurting out of the back of the guards. They fell to the floor, and their blood made another pool of red water. Guard one on the third floor quickly got his radio, hoping that radio silence has been broken. Silence was his answer. The guard cursed his radio and threw it across the floor, opposite the side he was facing. The radio fell with a bang, and Snake popped out of his corner. The guard saw him, and quickly picked uo his AK machine gun. He knew he only had a few seconds, or maybe even none. Still, the guard aimed. And he quickly pulled the trigger, with him aiming on Snake's back.  
  
Author's Note: "Well, what did you think? I tried really hard to make plenty of action. I hoped you liked my scenes. I'd like to thank the people that took time to actually R&R my story. (Which was about three people) I'll try to write chapter 3 real soon. Please excuse my grammar. I did proof read it, but nobdy is purfect. Anyaways, hoped you liked my story so far. Any questions or comments you'd like to personally talk to me about email me at songoku79@juno.com. This is SolidSnake1295 signing out." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If you read the first of my chapters, then you know I DO NOT OWN MGS!!!! OKAY!?  
P.s. I tried to do some bullet time scenes. Tell me if I failed.  
  
METAL GEAR SOLID  
"Bloodstain"  
Chapter 4  
Engine Room 1:20 a.m. Eastern Time  
  
The room was still dimly lit. The generators made all the noise, and eventually got on the guards nerves from time to time. Snake's back was facing the guard, and the guard had his machine gun pointed right at Snake's back. The bullets were already flying, towards that one point on Snakes' back. The world seemed to slow down. The bullets were no longer going at light speed, instead one mile per hour. Snake heard the shots fire, and began to turn around. The bullets stopped, all motion stopped. Time stood still. Snake turned around to his right, jumping back behind the pillar he was on. Snake and the bullets stood there, in mid-air. The bullets inches away from his face. Suddenly, time sped up. The bullets were now going at the close rate of the speed of light, and they all missed Snake. Snake jumped back to his pillar. That was to close, he thought. The guard yelled out in frustation: "Dammit!"  
  
Snake heard the yell. He quickly jumped out again and shot the guard, straight in the head. THe guards blood spluttered out from behind the guards head. His body was shaking by the sudden loss of blood, and fell to the floor. War is and never will be pretty. Suddenly, the hatch once agained opened, and a whole squad of guards of about ten came out shooting with their M5 machine guns. Snake ran behind the pillar again. "Quickly men! This man is doing guerilla warfare! Lets play this bastards' game!" All the guards did what their leader told them and two men paired up on five pillars. Snake was trapped like a rat,in a circle of fire, and everything smelled.  
  
Security Room Same Time.  
  
The room was small. About ten by ten feet in perimeter. On ever wall layed monitors of cameras all over the safehouse. Right now, there were two men in this room. A soldier dressed in a privates uniform had a pair of earphones on. He wore a marine type hat, only Russian. He had one star on his left shoulder. And he was seated in front of a monitor which showed their men shooting at a single target. The other man was standing next to the seated private. He had long white hair and mustache. He had on the Russian uniform of the same has the other guards. Except he had on a trench coat, and one arm was more buff then the other. "So, our friend as entered the Engine Room," said the man. "Yes sir. I have sended soldiers to the room to eliminate him." The the man in the coat gave out a cold yet cheerful laugh. "Fool. That is not necesary. A poor waste of soldiers." "Sir?" asked the private. "You'll find out soon enough."  
  
Engine Room  
  
Bullets whistle passed him. Snake was trapped, and cleverly covered. 'SHIT! What am gonna do?' thought Snake. Suddenly, out of nowhere, bullets roared from the upper decks. About two floors higher Snake could see that bullets were flying down from an unmarked man. The bullets hit the guards on the second floor where Snake was. They all slowly fell like swapped flies. Snaked shut his eyes and turned his head. Suddenly, the bullets stopped. It was dead quite. Snake opened his eyes and slowly walked out of his corner. Bodies all around, on the floor, dead. Snake looked up at the upper floor, and saw a dark figure looking at him. He quickly realized that Snake was looking at him. He turned and ran away, and Snake stood there in wonder. He knelt down and called Otacon in Codec.  
  
"Otacon, do you see all that?"  
"I sure did. What the hell was that?  
"My thoughts exactly. Who was that guy?"  
"I don't know Snake. Well, just deal with him when the time comes. Right now, you got to get to the bottom of this operation. And this safehouse seems more then a safehouse. I want to to get in deep. Each floor in that Engine Romm leads to a different room. The main purpose of the Enigine Room is to mainly rendezvous with people and to discuss things. I want you to go to the bottom floor and search any hatches that might lead to a room. Call me later when anything happens."  
Otacon locked out.  
  
Snake looked around the room he was in. He saw no way of getting down. But then, he saw a second hatch across from the one he entered in. He ran across the room and opened the hatch. He saw a stairs leading up and down. Snake went down, hoping to find something on the bottom and get it over with. Suddenly, he heard something fall from a couple of stairs above. A magazine slowly jumped from step to step down towards Snake. It landed perfectly, next to Snake's feet. He looked up and saw that dark figure up two levels. Snake smiled at him, and suddenly jumped, and started running up the mile of stairs. The dark figure saw that Snake saw him, and he also started running. The black figure ran up to the hatch that ran into the fourth floor. Snake seemed to leap from stairs to stairs. He evntually got to the top level, and entered the floor. He took out his USP and held it in both his hands. He had it straight ahead of him, pointing. Suddenly, the black figure jumped out from a pillar, with a knife in his hand. Snake's reflexes took over and he quickly grabbed the knife with his hands, and the very tip of the knife was pinching his forehead. He was wearing a black ski mask with holes for the eyes and nose and completely pitch black clothes, almost impossible to see him in a dark corner. They both held on. Snake started to sweat. Then, Snake kicked the guy in his left knee, careful though not to break it. The guy grunted in pain, and released his grip on the knife and fell back. He hit the wall and landed on the floor. Snake threw the knife over the rail and pointed the gun straight at the new guy.   
  
"Hold on Snake," he said. He sounded Russian.  
"Who are you and why are you doing here?" asked Snake.  
"I'm here to help you of course."  
"What!?"  
"Snake, don't you remember?"  
Snake had a memory flashback. "Your that guy that instant messaged me on Otacons' laptop. Right?"  
"Well done Snake," said the man. He slowly got up, and stared at Snake. "That was one heavy blow there, Snake. Your lucky it didn't break my knee."  
Snake smiled," Not luck."  
The man then started to take of his mask. "Let me introduce myself, I am-"  
"Ramius Gorklavichsy," Snake cut him off.  
Ramius laughed. "How'd you know?"  
"Because of your accent, and because before I left for this mission I checked you out. You're the blind one, right?"  
Ramius put on a face of seriousness. "That is correct. I thought I was in P.O. for a world wide peace offer, a project I thought we started. Instead, they used me for more political power. They blinded me with my dream of a peaceful world. Yes, I am the fool."  
"Well, why the hell are you here?" Snake asked, a bit pissed.  
"To help."  
"What?"  
"Snake, you don't know all about this operation, Bloodstain, do you?"  
"Well, I was looking on to it," said Snake.  
"I'll fill you in Snake. See, Bloodstain ain't all you think it to be. Yes, it does involve a new MG, but that's only a step of it."  
"Explain," said Snake, now interested.  
"Well, Metal Gear Fox got its name for being swift and powerful and slick, just like a fox. It is undetected by any type of radar. It is completely silent. The best Metal Gear so far. But why is it here, of all places, in a place where the Patriots designed to hide? It all comes down the RRLA."  
"The RRLA?" asked Snake.  
"The RRLA stands for Russia Rebirth Liberty Army, and they are the terrorists from Russia of course. My country has suffered many a death from those.....people. The children that died..... Anyways, yes, the RRLA is behind all of these. They designed all of these. The time FOX came in, everything."  
"How could the RRLA bring in such a big hunk of machine inside the United States and not get noticed?"  
"You ready for this Snake? You remember the September 11 Attack?"  
"How can I forget?" Snake was there in the streets, the lives that were lost.....  
"Well, it was all planned, step by step, to bring FOX."  
"WHAT!?" Snake yelled.  
"Yes. The RRLA planned all of that day, the first and second day. only to bring in FOX."  
"But why and how?"  
"Well Snake, at the moment the RRLA had a short alliance with the original Patriots, and the RRLA also had an alliance with that idiot of a man, Osama. But beyond that, the RRLA promised revenge on the United States for Osama only if they helped them out on the attack. The Patriots of course knew all of this, they planned it all. To get FOX."  
  
"You mean to tell me that FOX came before RAY?" asked Snake.  
"Yes. RAY was a distraction for Ocelot and you. The Patriots gave RAY to the Marines, only no one knew of this. It was planned, that attack, the fake RAY, everything. Only to hide the true Metal Gear. Of course, they didn't expect your counterpart, Solidus, to find ARSENAL, but even then they had a back up plan. They just wanted FOX, for their main idea. Bloodstain."  
"So what is Bloodstain?" asked Snake. Also, Otacon was hearing over the Codec.  
"Bloodstain is the most ruthless, bloodiest operation ever. It is to completely eliminate the current Patriot's Organization and kill off thousands of U.S. citizens. Bloodstain is death day for the U.S."  
"So, Bloodstain is basically a operation to kill off the United States?" asked Snake.  
"Yes," said Ramius. "Bloodstain is basically a slaughter, but something along the line changed. The RRLA, the head of the operation, obtained a new leader. He wanted t get back at the Patriots, but as you see, they are gone, replaced by the P.O. So, this new leader made a truce with the P.O. This new leader is Ocelot."  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised," said Snake.  
"Does all of this seem clarity to you Snake?"  
"So far, I understand that RAY was a distraction as the September 11th attack to bring FOX, but somehow I feel like that ain't whole."  
"That's one reason I'm here as well. I feel the same instinct."  
"The rest I got was that Bloodstain is basically an opertaion to kill off the P.O. and the United States, but how is that possible if the new RRLA leader, Ocelot, has a truce with them?" asked Snake.  
"Well, teh original Bloodstain operation was to bring in FOX and hide ARSENAL, and then make copies and sell them to remote countries to make peace. A world alliance if you will."  
"By remote countries you mean like Iraq?"  
"Good example Snake. Yes, I do," said Ramius impressed with how fast Snake catched on.  
"So Bloodstain was a peace operation?"  
"Sort to speak. Bloodstain was a kill operation, but its target was Russia."  
"For its nuclear research and power?"  
"Yes, but ever since the break of the Soviet Union, that power was scattered. The original Patriots wanted to get the power and nuclear weapons and destroy their counterpart of superpowers."  
"I see. No competition."  
"Yes Snake. But since the RRLA got a new leader, Ocelot wanted revenge for the ARSENAL and RAY incident. So he replanned Bloodstain. To destroy the U.S."  
"I see. With the U.S. gone, their is no superpower to stop anything. Even-"  
"World domination. Snake we knew it was possible, but not like this."  
"Shit! So what do we do?"  
"Stop the operation."  
"And how do we do that?"  
"Destroy its key structure points. Snake, we'll have to seperate. I'll be in touch with Codec. My frequency is 140.67. I'll explain everything we must. You'll have to trust me on this." Ramius held out his hand.  
  
Snake stood there, staring at Ramius. He knew what Ramius said was true. Snake was the world's hero, he took his hand. "An alliance then," said Ramius. They both smiled. SUddenly, a hatch door opened. "The Clearing Team," said Snake. "They must have called a dead guard, and got no response. Quick, we must hide behind the pillars of this building." Snake and Ramius each took a pillar. The Clearing Team slowly started to walk towards them. "Clear!" they'd constantly say evertime they checked a pillar. Snake looked across the room at Ramius. He made an expression and shrugged, and Snake remembered. "Shit! Ramius doesn't have a weapon!" The guards slowly started to walk towards them. Snake thought fast. He looked at Ramius. Snake pointed at his gun in his left hand and suggested Ramius with his thumb. "When I get to shooting, you get to running," thought Snake. Ramius nodded in agreement. Snake took out his other gun. Quickly, Snake jumped out of his pillar and shot two guards in the hand, releasing their maching guns. Snake quickly jumped back. Seemed like four guards. He yelled over the gun shower. "There are four!!!!" "Got it!" replied Ramius. He turned around and started to run, while Snake covered him. Finally, Ramius made it to a hatch and escaped. But know Snake was in a tangle.  
  
The guards all started shooting again. "I don't want to face this guys," he thought. Snake quickly got one of his stun grenades and threw it. He quickly started to run to a hatch, when the grenade exploded behind him. He entered the hatch before the grenade went off. Snake entered a hall. It was pitch black, except for a few dim lights on the ceiling. The light from the bulbs showed only half of Snake's face whenever he walked under them. Before knowing it, Snake had hit the end of the hall. Snake put his body flat against the left wall, and crawled slowly towards the hatch. The hatch automatically opened, blinding Snake with the light shining through. He started slowly to recover. Suddenly, he froze. He looked closely at the tall figure looking at him. Snake held his gun down next to his leg. "Metal Gear!!!!!!" He looked at the new type model FOX. It looked like the other GEARS, but somehow it was alternated. Snake gasped and quickly went behind a crate of some sort. "It's active," Snake thought. Suddenly, a voice boomed from within FOX.  
  
"Hello brother! I have been expecting you." Snake recognized the voice. As if hypnotize, he slowly started to walk out of his hiding place. The head of FOX was low, and right in front of Snake's face. Snake looked into the eyes of FOX. "LIQUID!?"  
Author's Note: "Hey people!! Sorry it took so damn long to write part 4. I kinda have been busy. And I sort of lost interest. But then I decided to finish what I started and now I'm into it again! So be expecting chapter five soon! Excuse my grammar, as always. This is your SolidSnake1295, signing out." 


	5. Final Part I

Disclaimer: Bleh!!!  
  
METAL GEAR SOLID  
  
"Bloodstain"  
  
Final  
  
The Hangar 1:40 a.m. Eastern Time  
  
Snake just stood there. The sound of that voice was like seeing a ghost. He swore it was over with, Sanke thought, swore he killed Liquid on top of the Statue of Liberty three years ago. The memories of that mission was something he never wanted to relive. FOX's left arm suddenly stood straight up and aimed for Snake. He still stood there, looking into the eyes of FOX. Liquid was in the cockpit, no longer in Ocelot's body. Nobody knew it, but Liquid and Ocelot seperated when the RRLA actually made a sort of cyborg for Liquid. It was exactly like Liquid in every way, except in metal. Liquid would always laugh at the weird coincedence. Something nobody else got. The bull's eye was on Snake's head, and Liquid had his thumb on the trigger. "Why don't you move Snake?" he asked. Snake stood erect, still staring into those blank eyes of FOX. Suddenly, Snake took out both his guns and shot out FOX's eyes, and quickly jumped behind the crates. All this was done in a simple second. "Damn!" yelled Liquid. "The head cameras are off."  
  
The hangar was at least four stories high. It was a odd place, full with crates three stories high or lower, and chains hanging loose all around with wires as well. It was like a maze, and somehow Snake was making all these ideas on how to use this as an advantage. Snake yelled out in anger and with a tone of greatfulness "This time I will kill you Liquid! I'll make sure you remain dead!" FOX suddenly started opening its mouth. "No more water spray!" yelled Liquid through a intercom. "This is full heat energy! This will burn a man alive! This time, Snake, I will win!"  
  
Snake jumped out from behind the crates. Running around FOX's body, Snake was quickly behind FOX's legs, and Snake looked for a way to get up to the cockpit. Chains hanged down from the ceiling. Snake quickly climbed on up to FOX's head, and jumped on it. He started shooting on the head, a voice just laughed. "I'd think you'd learn by now Snake. Those pathetic bullets won't go through." Snake realized that, and got mad. He looked around, and quickly jumped off FOX's head as it's arm swinged, trying to hit Snake. Snake grabbed a chain as he was free falling for a while. He needed to find something in this place, something to destroy FOX with. Snake looked around, and his eyes caught a crat with the words "Explosives" on him. Snake grinned as he thought what a weird coincidence that was. He quickly jumped off the chain, just in time as once again the right arm of FOX swung at him. Snake landed on top of the crates which where at least two stories high. He quickly shot the top of the crate and opened it quickly and jumped in since the crate was big, about 12' by 12'. Liquid's voice boomed out. "Snake! How pathetic! How dare you hide in a crate? You will die! This time Snake, I will finsih the job!!" FOX's left arm slowly raise to the level of the crate Snake was in. Inside, Snake opened a box that read NIKITA, 'My old friend' Snake thought. And he found sixteen rounds and put them on his suit. He loaded on missile on the NIKITA. FOX's left arm was a machine gun, and it started shooting at the crate, creating a hundred little holes. The shots stopped, and there was a silence in the hangar. FOX's head moved awkardly to the right, and then suddenly Snake jumped up, looming ten feet above the crates. As the world seemed to slow down, Snake started to free fall. His back was opposite to the floor. Snake had the NIKITA in his right arm, and he slowly brought it up with his left hand and aimed at FOX's left hand. Snake's body was positioned, his legs high up in the air and his head closest to the ground. A loud BOOM came out as the missile started to fly.  
  
The missile had a direct hit on exactly where Snake was aiming. He grinned at his work as he slowly fell. Snake at the speed that resembled light quickly put the NIKITA down as his left hand reached for one of the chains hanging from the roof. He grabbed it and gave a grunt as gravity catched up to him and hit him. FOX seemed to roar as its left arm swung loosely from the air, its head high up. Then, the left arm of FOX fell off, and started to fall, almost hitting Snake hanging there in the air.   
  
Inside the cockpit, Liquid struggled to keep FOX stable. Because he was a cyborg, he could directly connect to FOX which allowed him to manipulate it as if it was his own body. His arms and legs had wires coming out and connected to all over the panel of FOX. All the wires connected to his arm and legs were also directly connected to Liquid's brain. In this way, whatever Liquid wanted FOX to do all he had to do was simply think it. This FOX was a specially built for Liquid. It's name was, of course, LIQUID FOX. Solid Snake smiled as he saw the left arm of FOX fall on the ground. Liquid laughed. "Are you smiling Snake? You won't be once you see the incredible new technology the Russians have come up with." Snake watched with eyes filled with digsgust and terror as he saw what happened. All the wires and cables hanging loose from FOX's left arm suddenly started to move and wiggle like snakes. Then suddenly, they shot down. The wires surrounded Snake, but they weren't aiming for him. The wires connected to the left arm of FOX, which lay motionless on the floor of the hangar. It was disgusting to Snake's eyes. Suddenly, the arm started to come up, and Snake released his grasp as the arm engulfed the chain he was on and reconnected to FOX. The chain broke off from the ceiling as the arm reconnected onto FOX. Snake kept falling until he grabbed another chain. He looked up to see that FOX was back, in perfect condition. Snake couldn't believe. Whatever he did, no matter how many times he shot at it, he knew no matter what he will do, FOX's technology will just reconnect all together. Nothing can destroy it, and Liquid remained safe in the cockpit.   
  
"BWhahahahahaha!!!!!" laughed Liquid. "This time Snake, you will die."  
  
"You should of learned from the past Liquid!!" yelled Snake. "You can't kill me!!"  
  
Liquid was enraged by this comment. "I promise Snake!! I will be the one that finally kills you!!"  
  
FOX's arm raised up, parallel to each other, and started shooting bullets from the tips. The bullets flung around Snake, and hit the chain, making him move around in the air. The bullets, however, where not accurate. Snake smiled. Liquid smiled as well, for Snake was fooled by the "act." As a matter of fact, the bullets where accurate, they all hit the exact points Liquid was aiming for.....on the crates. Snake turned around, almost instinct, and he realized that the crates had missiles in them. One by one, all the crates behind Snake exploded. The fire of the explosions where racing towards Snake, to engulf and burn him alive. Snake started to swing with all his strength, and right as the flames where touching his back, he jumped.......onto the back of FOX.  
  
"Damn! Where did you run off to Snake?" thought Liquid.  
  
As the flames calmed down, Snake hanged on with one arm to the left shoulder of FOX. He pulled himself up. He realized that he couldn't destroy FOX, since he would just regenerate by reconnecting to every lost part. So, Snake came up with an idea. He knew he had to use all his skills of espionage, and yet do it quickly. Who knew what type of technology FOX had on him, maybe even neurons that told FOX someone was on him. Snake didn't know, but he knew one thing. This battle was going to be one of the greates ones he and Liquid will ever had. And he knew, even he had to die, he was going to destroy FOX, and take the Safe House with him. And this time, Snake will personally make sure Liquid dies.  
  
Author's Note: "Geez, took me a long ass time to write this!! Man, high school is a bitch!! So I tried. Yea I know. Months of waiting and I get this short ass chapter? *For those few of you who actually had the time to read this.* I promise you, the next chapter, da final chapter part II, will have as much action as I can possibly write, and an ending so amazing, I'll need a sequel to explain it. A sequel?! Yes my friends, a sequel!! But i will make sure I finish writing it first before I post it!!! Thanks for the support. Signing off." 


End file.
